Little Sister
by Chloe1
Summary: This is my first Alias fic, so please R/R. To put it all in a nutshell, Sydney has a little sister that no one is aware of until the Alliance is defeated. A/U fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is my first Alias fic and even though I'm like obsessed with the show I'm guaranteed to mess something up in the plot and I apologize if I do. Please read and review. Oh and Sydney, Vaughn, Jack the entire Alias people don't belong to me.

I'm just throwing this idea out I got the idea one day when I was really bored so I'd appreciate any thoughts on where it should go from here or if I should try again-thanks y'all!- By the way this chapter is just like background of Cierra.

Timeline: Right before the Alliance fell

Cierra Bristow Petrosino stepped off the elevator and into the headquarters of SD-2 located in Rome, Italy. Cierra had been raised in the outskirts of Rome, born in Boston she was American by birth, one day while she was in a local bistro in Rome, an agent approached her and told her the CIA wanted her to join the Roman Ops. Cierra had no idea why the CIA wanted her other than she was gifted in being able to fluently speak several languages, but she later found she was almost a natural in hand-to-hand combat and became a field agent. 

Cierra was born in Boston, Massachusetts her mother had put her up for adoption immediately after she was born, and Cierra never knew her dad. An Italian-America couple living in Beverly, Massachusetts had adopted Cierra before moving to Italy. Cierra was a straight A student throughout elementary, middle school, and high school, she had a love for horses, was passionate about all sports, and had a desire to learn several languages. The languages she studied and spoke fluently were Russian, French, English, Farsi, and Vietnamese, and her native tongue was Italian. She was your typical girl she had been accepted to Harvard and where she would be a law student, in the mean time she was taking law courses in local colleges, that is when the CIA approached her. 

Now Cierra at the age of 20 was a field agent for the CIA and loved serving the country of her birth. She made her way to her desk, smiling at her fellow agents before settling before her computer.

-Outside SD-2-

A team of CIA agents waited for the signal to invade SD-2. 

"Move in." Agent Jones ordered. With that order the CIA made their way through the corridors of SD-2 and into the office.

-SD-2-

Cierra sat at her desk when she heard gun shots from down the hall, she instinctually reached for her gun within' her briefcase when men dressed head to toe in black ran yelling orders in Italian and English. One man came up behind her and pulled her up, Cierra had no time to grab her gun as he handcuffed her behind her back. 

"Don't resist were the good guys." The man reassured. Cierra looked back and into the eyes of the man holding her.

"Who are you?" She demanded, SD-2 had been taken by surprise and there was no time to resist.

"I'm with the CIA." He answered. "And no before you say anything you're not CIA your associated with the Alliance." Cierra's blood ran cold, impossible, she had devoted her past year and had planned to devote the rest of her life taking down the alliance, how could she possibly be working for the people she thought she was fighting. The man jerked her in the direction of the elevator, which took them down into the parking lot and loaded into unmarked vans. 

-CIA headquarters Rome, Italy-

"Can you please state your name for the record." Agent Clarks put the tape recorder down on the table in front of Cierra, Cierra stared at the recorder before up at the agent.

"Agent Cierra Angelina Bristow Petrosino." 

"Bristow?" The agent looked up puzzled.

"Yes, I'm adopted."

"Any relation to Jack Bristow?"

"Who?" Agent Clark looked very puzzled, he then stepped out for a few minutes and came back in.

"You said you were adopted was that here in Italy."

"No I was born and adopted in the U.S." Another agent stepped in and both talked in very hush voices.

"Well your clear, you've only been an agent for about a year, and had no knowledge that you were working for the alliance. Are you sure you have no relation to Jack Bristow?" Spoke up the second agent.

"I don't know. I don't know who my mother or father is all I know is that their last name was Bristow." Agent Clark scribbled something down on a piece of paper. 

"You have an impressive record and the CIA would like to offer you a job, you'll have to move to Los Angeles though." Cierra was shocked, true she had originally planned to move back to the U.S. but not to L.A., but she wanted to maintain a job with the CIA (the real CIA this time). 

"Ok." She accepted, taking the piece of paper. 

****

Thanks Melodi for being my beta reader!! Please read and review I'd appreciate it!


	2. Sierra Angelina Bristow Petrosino

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Wow y'all I never expected that so many of y'all would like the story, thank you for the encouraging reviews. I hope this next chapter was worth the wait… I have several other stories and I take turns updating them. Let me apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes because I know there will be some. 

Another thing this is an A/U fic so I can mess with the timeline a little compared to the show right now (and despite the obvious fact that Sydney does not have a sister in the show). Right now I have it to where Irina is still in CIA custody.

lanabana/ agentalana- I had heard the name Sierra before but I never saw how it was spelled, but I still wanted to use it so I just spelled it with a C hoping if someone knew they'd tell me. So thanks- I will be using Sierra now.

Lainie, Aimee, #10, Sarah, maxwell, Valoriahn, Egyptian Kat, niterockstar, noa jeo, firefly, Cara (I know it'd be easier just to say "everyone else" but it gives it a more personal touch) thanks y'all for the reviews and encouragement!!

Sierra threw her second bag of peanuts in her carry on bag and curled up under the airliner blanket. Sierra had lost interest in the movie an hour ago and decided to curl up under her blanket to catch a few minutes of sleep. They would be landing in New York in a couple of minutes and from there she would have to race to catch her connecting flight to Los Angeles. Sierra had been to America but only on a few occasions, she had taken up American government to prep her for law school. As the movie droned on in her headset that rested around her neck, Sierra closed her eyes in a few hours she'd be in Los Angeles and starting her new life…

--------

****

Few hours later

Jack Bristow sat hunched over his desk he had plenty of paperwork to fill out on former employees of SD-6 and other alliance members. Amidst those files sat Sierra's but Jack had glanced over it twice. One of the agents came by in a hurry, causing the files to come crashing to the floor. Jack mumbled under his breath as he scooped up the files and placed it back on his desk. 

"Sir the new agent from Rome just arrived at the airport she will be here within' the hour." A young agent Jack was not familiar with informed. 

"Thank you." Jack replied sounding a tad bit annoyed. He looked up from the file he was on. "Now where did I put her file…"

-----

Sierra had left her luggage in the trunk of her rental car, she slung her purse strap over her shoulder as she walked in the front doors to the LA branch of the CIA headquarters. Sierra then approached the receptionist at the front desk.

"Can you tell me where I can find Jack Bristow?" She asked with only the faintest hint of her Italian accent. She spoke all languages fluently English was the only language where you could hear a trace of her accent. The receptionist checked her ID before kindly pointing her in the direction, the entire time she was giving her a funny look. Sierra followed the instructions until she was in a room that was way more impressive than some of the rooms at SD-2. She crossed her arms uncertain of her next move…

----

Vaughn had been looking for Sydney all morning she had called from her cell phone explaining she was stuck in traffic, still she should have been in by now. Vaughn spotted her standing a few feet away smack dab in the middle of the room, with her arms crossed.

"What's she up to?" He silently wondered aloud. 

"Syd!" He called out. Sydney didn't budge. "Sydney?" He asked with a bit more concern. She still did not even move, Vaughn reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder turning her to face him. The young women who could have been Sydney's twin stared back at him a little startled. 

"I'm sorry…you look just like this agent…you aren't by any chance related to her are you?" The women raised her eyebrow.

"Related to whom…." The women spoke softly with barely a trace of an Italian accent. 

"Agent Sydney Bristow." 

"I don't know." The women extended her hand. "My name is Agent Sierra Angelina Bristow Petrosino, you can call me Sierra." 

------

Jack barely aloud time for the gates to open he carried Sierra's folder as he raced towards Irina's cell. 

"WHO IS THIS?!" He demanded. Holding up Sierra's picture against the glass, Irina had been resting on her bed, when Jack had come storming in. She calmly stood up and walked over to the glass, Irina gave off the impression that she always had all the time in the world. The women glanced at the photo pressed against the glass then back at Jack.

"She looks like Sydney." She observed.

"I can see that! Her name is Sierra Angelina BRISTOW Petrosino. Born American, she was working for SD-2 and is now working for us, she just arrived here in LA, but what I want to know is why she looks so much like Syndey and why her last name is Bristow." Jack snapped. Irina studied the photograph for a couple more minutes before something clearly snapped her mind. 

"Sierra…" Her voice drifted off.

"You know her?" 

"It's been a long time…"

"How long?"

"About twenty years."

"That would make Agent Petrosino a baby."

"Yes it would. I haven't seen her since she was two months old."

"WHO IS THIS!" Irina calmly and collectively looked over at Jack.

"Your daughter." 

****

Hope y'all liked it, next chapter I write the reactions and Sydney enters. Please review I'd appreciate it!


	3. Long Lost Identical Twin

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I love the response I'm getting I didn't know everybody loved the story so much!! 

Thanks to Aneko Kohana, Wolfgangsg9, Mary Kate, Tasha, Egyptian Kat, aaa, expecially BronwynMaye

for the long reviewJ 

Sydney ducked out of her car, she quickly locked her car and speed up to the entrance of the CIA headquarters. Sydney usually made it an extra effort to leave early enough to avoid traffic, but this morning she over slept, and missed her morning jog, she had just enough time to shower and grab some coffee. She sipped her coffee as she pulled a file out from her bag she was studying the file to carefully, that she didn't notice the Italian brunette standing amidst the morning chaos, with a face that was a reflection of hers. 

-----

'I'm famished.' Sierra decided as she watched a woman pass by with a cup of coffee in her hand. American coffee was no competition to some of the coffee she had in the past, but it was close competition. Sierra noticed a man setting down a box of powdered donuts near a computer, she walked over to him perhaps he would know where the kitchen was.

"Excuse me can you tell me where the kitchen is?" The man took a double take as he glanced the women up an down. Sierra coughed nervously, the man's eye darted up to her face.

"Sorry, my name is Weiss and the kitchen is down that hall and to the left."

"Thank you, and can you tell me where I can find Agent Bristow?" She asked, she had to admit the man was cute.

"Which one?" Sierra looked at the man puzzled.

------

"MY WHAT?!" Jack stammered. Looking at Irina then back at the photo. 

"Your daughter." 

"How?" Irina raised her eyebrow surpressing her sarcastic comment. 

"No I know that how, I mean how, why didn't I notice or something!" Jack was for the first time at a loss for words. Irina maintained her calm composure her eyes concentrated on the photo.

"I didn't expect her to survive."

"Survive what?"

"My escape when my car smashed into the guard rail and over the side I thought I'd killed her."

"You knew?"

"I'd known for two weeks. By the grace of someone she survived nine months later she was born." Irina paused collecting her thoughts. "I knew that I could not keep her, not in my business, so I put her up for adoption, but someone else had to have known she existed, it is highly unlikely that it was just extreme coincidence that she was recruited by SD-2." 

"I mentioned nothing of SD-2." Jack raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I would never put either of my daughters in the Alliance, and every once in a while I would tap into the Alliance network and that is how I discovered she was working for them."

"A minor detailed you failed to mention to anyone." Irina just shrugged, her facial expression had yet faltered as her eyes drilled into Jack.

"If she is on her way, shouldn't you tell Sydney before Sierra finds her?" Irina casually suggested, Jack remained rooted to his position before backing up and racing down the hall.

-------

Vaughn was cautious this time as he approached Sydney.

"If you're working on your technique of slipping up on someone you've failed I've already spotted you." Sydney teased, as she twirled around to greet her boyfriend.

"Just had to make sure it was you."

"Well who else would it be?"

"Your identical twin."

"Very funny."

--------

Sierra sat adjacent of Weiss nibbling on her second powdered donut.

"So you just got transferred here from Rome?"

"Yes, a beautiful city."

"And you have no relation to Agent Jack or Sydney Bristow?" Sierra shrugged as she brushed the powder of her pants.

"I may, I may not." She noticed a frantic man, old enough to be her father, clutching a folder, his eyes nervously darting around. "Looks like a man on a mission." Sierra commented gesturing over to the man in between bites.

"That's Agent Bristow." Weiss waved Jack over. "MR. BRISTOW!" He gave a slight shout, the man looked annoyed, then his eyes fell on Sierra and his expression changed from relieved to surprise to emotionless as he hustled over. "Mr. Bristow I'd like you to meet…."

"Sierra." Jack cut off.

"Yes sir." Sierra stood up before addressing the older man.

"You do look like Sydney."

"Sir?" 

"Come with me I have a lot to say and not a lot of time to say it in." 

----

Sydney and Vaughn sat together in the briefing room waiting for the rest of the staff, at the same time basking in the glory of disassembling the Alliance. 

"There are new agents crawling all over the place." Vaughn commented.

"There all old faces to me, just now I don't have to monitor what I'm going to say to them." At that moment a steady stream of senior staff members trickled into the room, soon all were present but Jack and another agent. A few moments later Jack appeared in the doorframe, with a younger woman, a mirror image of Sydney. Sydney sat there gapping at the women.

"I would like to introduce you all to Agent Sierra Angelina Bristow Petrosino, or Agent Petrosino she just transferred her from Rome." Everyone in the room gave Sierra a brief greeting as the two took their seats, Sydney remained gaping at Agent Petrosino, as Vaughn leaned over.

"I told you…she's just like your identical twin."

****

Hope y'all like it an that it was worth the waitJ Please review I'd appreciate it!


	4. The RealizationThe meeting

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Sorry it took so long to update I just got back from a well-deserved vacation, now back to updatingJ 

To wishing star, noa jeo, alpineracer88, Tasha, BronwynMaye, and NotAContrivance for the reviews and to nota yeah that's probably along the lines of what Jack said to herJ 

The meeting room was deserted, but Sydney remained rooted to her seat. Everyone had already dispersed and went about their business but Sydney had yet budged from her seat.

"I have a sister." She repeated to herself for the hundredth time. 

---

"My birth mother is a terrorist?" As a little girl Sierra had imagined what her real parents were like. She had always imagined her mother as one of those 1950's sitcom mothers. There would always be cookies in the cookie jars, and bread fresh from the oven, and her mother would be a nurse or a kindergarten teacher. Though the idea of her mother being a cold-blooded terrorist never exactly crossed her mind. Jack stood right in front of her, arms crossed. "Where is she?"

"She's being held in our custody."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Can I see her." For years Sierra had dreamed of meeting her mother.

"I'm afraid you don't have the proper clearance."

"Well how does one go about getting the proper clearance?"

"It takes time."

"Please, please Dad I just want to see her one time." Jack was taken back by her statement.

"You…you just called me Dad." He stuttered.

---

Irina sat in her cell, contemplating everything at the same time nothing. Nothing was making sense her thoughts were so scattered. One thing that remained imprinted in her mind, was giving up her little girl. There was no way Irina could have kept her, not in her line of work, it'd been too dangerous. Irina was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even hear the gates open or the approaching feet.

"Irina Derevko this is…your daughter." Jack introduced, Irina whirled around to face the daughter she had not seen in twenty years.

"Mom."

---

Vaughn sat across from Sydney who had only recently moved from the meeting room, to her desk. 

"Are you ok?" Sydney raised her eyes to meet Vaughn's gaze.

"How would you feel if all of a sudden a sister you didn't know existed shows up in your life, and it turns out you have both been in the same line work, and yet you've never met her." Vaughn sat back in his chair, unable to answer. 

****

Hope y'all liked the chapter, please review. Next chapter I'm thinking I may throw in Sark or Sloane just to get the action starting.


	5. The Beginning of a New Life

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

To Wolfgangsg9, BronwynMaye, twin*muse, and jane thank y'all for the reviews!

Irina and Sierra had stood opposite of each other for ten minutes neither of them had said anything. Jack studied both of them carefully wondering who would make the first move. Sierra shifted nervously and glanced around Irina's cell.

"I never imagined you, my mother, to be a terrorist." She admitted bluntly. "I mean when I thought of my birth mother a hundred different images came to my head, but not an international terrorist." Tears weld up in Sierra's eyes, Jack moved to comfort her. It was clear in Irina's eyes the turmoil she was going through. 

"I grew up in a loving family don't get me wrong, but I always wondered about my real family, why they gave me up, who they were." Irina stiffened and turned away. To Jack it was evident she was not going to give an explanation today, Jack tugged on Sierra's arm.

"Maybe another day." He promised, as he led Sierra out. 

---

Sark watched Sloane as he studied a picture. 

"Who is in the picture?" Sark inquired. Sloane passed the picture to Sark, his eyes clearly showed amusement.

"She looks like Sydney Bristow."

"Close." Sloane leaned back against his desk. "She's Sydney's sister." Sark looked up interested. "She worked for SD-2 in Rome, after the Alliance fell, the CIA discovered her." Sloane smirked he clearly had something up his sleeve.

"So what's the plan?"

---

Weiss, Marshall and Vaughn sat in the coffee room, Marshall was once again rambling on about some device, tough neither Weiss nor Vaughn could remember what. When Marshall finally paused Vaughn picked up the conversation.

"So I saw you checking out Sydney's sister earlier." Vaughn teased, Weiss nearly choked on his coffee.

"Did Jack notice?" Vaughn laughed, Jack was naturally intimidating and very over protective of his daughters. 

"I don't think so." Marshall looked greatly interested.

"You mean Agent Bristow, well I should say Agent Sierra Bristow or is it Agent Petrosino? Because now there is three Agent Bristow's but Agent Sierra really doesn't go by Bristow, so would that make her an Agent Bristow or Petrosino?" Vaughn and Weiss both gave Marshall blank stares.

"So do you like her?" Vaughn asked moving along the conversation.

"Well…."

---

Sydney spotted Sierra across the room, weaving her way around several aimlessly wandering agents Sydney made a bee line for her younger sister.

"Sierra!" She called out, Sierra turned around smiling, suddenly Sydney realized the anger within' her.

_"Why are you mad at her? Like she even knew about us, if she should be mad at anyone it should be her mom, or Irina, not Sierra." _Sydney returned the smile.

"Hi." Sierra greeted.

"Hey I was um…wondering if you'd like to grab lunch with me, give us a chance to catch up." Sierra's eyes lit up.

"I'd love to sure." Sierra looked down at the file in her hand, "Look I got to run to a briefing for new agents, but lunch sounds great about 11?" Sydney nodded in agreement. As Sierra sped off, Sydney followed her with her eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

****

Next chapter more Sark more Sloane and the action begins.-Promise.


	6. Stalker

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to SS for the review!

Irina sat in her cell silently scolding herself.

_"Get a hold of yourself!" _Irina snapped. _"You continue acting like this and you'll slip up, the CIA will learn all they need to learn and have no reason to keep you alive anymore." _Irina remained bolted to the floor, intimidated to get up. _"What's gotten over me?! I can't let my emotions get the better half of me!" _Irina stood up and moved for her cot, determined to sleep.

---

Sark watched as Sierra exited the CIA building. Sierra stood at the same height as Sydney, both shared similar facial and physical features, and were well built. Sierra though had an olive complexion and dark brown hair, as well as an exquisite taste of fine wine tributes of her Roman life style. Sydney had a paler complexion, lighter hair color, and though she drank wine, she did not have an appreciation for it as her sister did. Both had similar corky traits, and yet were total opposites. Sark was no doubt attracted to Sierra, he could not explain the emotion he was feeling for he had no felt this way in such a long time. In fact he couldn't even recall the last time he felt this way about anyone. So when Sloane assigned him to watch her every move, inhale her lifestyle, there was no objections. Sloane's plan was to kidnap Sierra and Sydney and to use them as bait to force Jack Bristow to join him. Sloane loved both girls as if they were his daughters. He had purposely kept Sierra's existence hidden from Jack, and yet had kept tabs on Sierra her entire life. Sark's job was to monitor the female Bristow's lifestyle and pinpoint the exact opportunity to snatch the girls. Tossing his coffee cup into the nearest trashcan, he lowered himself into his car as he began to pursue Sierra to her next destination. 

---

Sydney sat in the restaurant waiting for her sister to arrive. She had already ordered ice tea for herself and was nervously sipping at it when she spotted Sierra enter. Sydney eagerly waved her over, and Sierra took her seat opposite of her.

"May I interest you in a drink?" Offered the waiter.

"I'll have a 2001Rancho Zabaco Zinfandel please." Sierra ordered before addressing her sister.

"So…" Sydney began.

"So…" Sierra added. "Tell me about yourself, what you were like when you were little, what's Dad like?" Sydney was almost taken back by Sierra's bluntness. Sydney spent half the lunch describing her life, their dad and mom (before and after her "death"), and Sierra described her family and life. What it was like to be raised in Italy yet still loyal to America, and how she too was manipulated and believed to be working for the CIA. To both girls surprise they were both enjoying the time greatly. 

---

Weiss, Vaughn and Marshall still stood in the coffee room waiting for Weiss's response.

"I guess I like her…" Vaughn and Marshall were about to say something when Weiss quickly had a rebuttal, "but I've only known the girl for such a short time it's to early to tell." Vaughn snorted and Marshall stood smiling. "Come on guys don't we have to get back to work or something?" Weiss reminded, shifting topics. The men grumbled a response, emptied their mugs, and returned back to work.

---

Jack had returned to Irina's cell to get an answer himself.

"Why couldn't you have waited a couple more months then left Sierra with me?" He demanded to Irina's sleeping body. Irina reluctantly rose from her sleep to face Jack.

"What did you say?" She asked groggily. 

"You heard me, why couldn't you wait until Sierra was born and then leave her with me."

"It couldn't work that way."

"Why not."

"I had orders."

"BS you don't take orders from anybody."

"That was almost twenty years ago, I did then, how do you explain us being married." Jack tightened his jaw, he preferred to forget that portion of his life, Irina "smiled" in satisfaction and was about to turn back to her sleep when Jack blurted out.

"From who?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"You still have much to learn of me Jack Bristow." Irina lowered herself to the cot. "Which, fortunately, will have to be learned another day." She then drifted off to sleep, leaving a fuming Jack practically drilling holes in her side with his glare. 

---

Sark watched as Sydney and Sierra engaged in conversation, both chatting excitedly about something, he picked up his cell and pressed two on speed dial.

"Yes." Sloane answered in an almost impatient tone.

"Do you have teams surrounding my location."

"Of course."

"Then have them move in to the restaurant directly in front of me, Sydney and Sierra are having lunch. Now is the perfect time." Sark informed.

"Good. Will do." With that he hung up. Sark loaded his gun and waited for the team's approach he wanted to be part of this…and he couldn't wait to see their faces. 

****

Well what do you think please review!!


	7. Paranoia Strikes

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

To s, twin*muse, Irina/Laura Bristow, Egyptian Kat, and Wolfgangsg9 for the reviews I love the reviews I'm getting!!

Irina bit her lip something wasn't right, she always got the same twinge in her back whenever something wasn't right.

"Look at me I'm getting old." She mumbled to herself, not even audible to anybody if they were listening. She stood and began to pace her cell, then settled back down to attempt some yoga moves.

"RELAX!" She snapped at herself. "Sierra is getting you paranoid, for no apparent reason!" Irina shifted positions…it couldn't possibly be much longer.

---

Sierra sipped her wine, she loved the opportunity she was getting to be with her sister. Sydney was engaged in telling how she knew she was really falling for Vaughn, when something caught her out of the corner of her eye. 

"Syd…" She whispered, Syd paused just then the glass next to her shattered. People jumped from their seats screaming, Sydney and Sierra whirled around to face a masked team racing into the restaurant with Sark tailing them.

"Sark…" Sydney yelled, Sierra looked puzzled as she mentally cursed herself for leaving her gun in the glove compartment of her car. The team swarmed around them leaving them no opportunity for escape.

"You know him?"

"You can say were old friends." Sark greeted with a smile, Sydney noticed a certain look in Sark's eyes she couldn't exactly figure what. 

"What do you want Sark?" Sydney demanded.

"The two of you, and don't try anything cute your greatly outnumbered."

"You got to give us brownie points." Sierra snickered, whipping around she delivered a kick to one of the men's head. Sydney did a high kick snapping the jaw on the man in front of her. Sark grew enraged as his team members began to collapse around them, he cocked his gun and aimed it at the girls, both girls froze looking at him.

"Don't be so naïve." 

---

Jack sat contemplating in his office, he remembered when there was a time he thought he knew everything about Laura Bristow, and perhaps he did. Sometimes it was hard for Jack to look at Sydney she reminded him so much of her, and now there was Sierra… Jack looked at the report in front of him, he was suppose to proof read a report that was going to be presented to the head of the CIA, on some terrorist and how he got in possession of nuclear weapons, but Jack couldn't concentrate on it. 

'Why?' He had been debating over that for an hour now didn't Irina leave Sierra with me, why did she put her up for adoption, Jack glanced at his watch. His daughters should have been back from their lunch now for a briefing.

"They better hurry up." He grumbled as he picked up the folder to begin reading it.

---

Vaughn and Weiss stood at Sydney's desk, waiting for the Bristow's to return.

"Two minutes till the briefing, maybe they're already there." Weiss suggested, Vaughn shook his, he and Sydney always went to the briefings together. "Then maybe they were caught in traffic." Weiss suggested, he noticed how his partner was growing nervous by the minute. "Hey buddy, relax, what could have happened to them?"

****

I know not a very good one, but please review, and I'll make the next chapter better. 


	8. Anxiety

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

To twin*muse thanks for the review and happy belated birthday.

Irina got up to stretch, lifting her arms above her head. Something wasn't right, something distant…what was it….

---

Sark witnessed as some of his team members bound and gagged the Bristow girls he looked on in satisfaction, as he sat with his gun trained on them. 

"Take them back to Sloane, I'll meet you there." He ordered. Watching as the team loaded the girls into the van, he then got into his car and tailed them. He picked up his cell phone, and pressed two for Sloane.

"Sloane."

"We have them, I'm tailing them now, we're on our way."

"Excellent, as soon as they arrive we can begin with stage two."

"Do you think Mr. Bristow would compromise?" Sark was a bit cautious.

"I'm most positive he will, because if he won't…well you know." Sark sat silently watching the traffic around him.

"I understand."

"Good. I'll see you when you arrive." 

---

Jack leaned back in his chair watching the door, waiting for his daughter's to burst through with a good explanation to their delay.

_His daughter's. _He couldn't believe he had two daughters now, who were already twenty minutes late for the meeting. Jack scribbled on his notepad, watching the door. He had a deep feeling something was wrong. Sure people were held up in traffic, but Sydney always gave notice of her delays. Jack shifted in his chair, he knew Weiss, Marshall and Vaughn were studying him, but Jack was hopefully showing no emotion. He didn't want them to know he was worried, or they'd never let him live it down. Instead he watched the door, waiting for his daughter's to return.

---

Vaughn couldn't stand it anymore Sydney was never this late for a meeting, and if she was she would of called, though he wasn't sure of Sierra, something told him she and Syd were almost identical in behavior. He had been watching Jack, they were twenty minutes late, and even though his facial features didn't say it, his body language surely gave it away. Jack was clearly concerned, as was everyone else it was unlike Sydney to be tardy.

Weiss to was growing nervous. Where was Sierra, where was Sydney, why were they late. Weiss turned to Marshall it was quite evident he to was nervous, everyone in the meeting was, in fact it just dawned on Weiss that no one, not even the director, had uttered a word. There was then a knock at the door, everyone turned expectantly hoping it was the Bristows, a rookie agent stuck her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Agent Bristow you have a phone call, the man says it's an emergency." Jack's blood ran cold, as he nodded in understandment and picked up the phone on the center of the table.

---

Sloane sat on the other end of the line, he had just told the receptionist that it was urgent to talk to Agent Bristow, he smiled, indeed it was an emergency. 

"Agent Bristow." Jack answered.

"Jack long time no talk. My compliments on bringing down the Alliance, I knew I couldn't do it without you."

"What do you want Sloane."

"You know Jack you've been blessed with such timely daughters, most girls their age are still in that rebel stage, but not yours. I guess with being CIA agents and all it sure does change you."

"How'd you…"

"I have your daughter's Jack, and if you comply you'll be able to dance at their weddings."

****

Well what do y'all think? Please read and review, and I'll post the next chapter soon.


	9. Headache

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

This is going to be a short chapter based only on Sydney, Sierra, and Sark's POV. 

Sydney wiped the sweet of her brow, they had been stuck in wherever they were for two hours now. An unconscious Sierra was lying next to Syd, they had knocked the girls out after getting into the van. Sydney spotted Sark sitting across from them cleaning his gun with his eyes trained on the girls.

"Your sister is quite attractive." Sark commented, Sydney stiffened. 

"Don't you dare put a hand on her." Sydney began to warn.

"Don't worry, Sloane is taking a personal interest into yours and your sister's well being, I swear he cares for you like you were his own daughters." Sark snickered.

---

Sark had been watching Sydney and Sierra ever since they were dragged in. Asleep the girls were practically identical, but both had characteristics that separated them. He once had an interest in Sydney, but now he was sure he was falling for Sierra. Sydney woke up first to his disappointment, he was hoping Sierra would so he would have an opportunity to talk to her without Sydney making sneering comments. Both had suffered from a severe blow to the head, perhaps even a mild concussion nothing to serious. Sloane was finishing up the Bristow's arrangements upstairs after placing a call to Jack Bristow. Sark wondered how much longer it'd take before they got a response from Jack.

---

Sierra woke up with a pounding headache, she cursed aloud in Italian, before remembering what happened. Her eyes popped open as she tried to take in the surroundings, she noticed Sydney beside her and the man Syd called Sark watching her carefully from across the room.

"Do you mind?" She snapped not appreciating the looks she was receiving. Sydney smiled loving the tone her sister used.

"Sorry." Sark apologized, but didn't look anywhere else. Sierra tried to rub her neck when she realized her wrists were tied. 

"Comfortable." She said with sarcasm.

"Sloane is upstairs making better arrangements for you as we speak." Sark informed.

"Sloane." Sierra shot up in interest.

"You know him?" Sydney asked.

"Other than what I learned from the CIA, but he made frequent visits when I was in Rome, always bringing me gifts and inquiring about my work. I wondered if he was like an uncle or director or something." Sierra shrugged it off.

"He was the head of SD-6, before it collapsed, now he's the CIA's most wanted." Sierra rolled her eyes.

"I still got a lot to learn."

****

I know its kind of bad, but I just threw it out for the sake of updating, please review and I'll update again soon!


	10. Decision

Disclaimer in chapter one.

"What do you want Sloane?" Jack demanded every agent in the room turned toward him.

"The question is Jack what do you want?" Jack broke his pencil in half. "Judging by your silence I'm sure what you want is both your daughters back, alive and healthy. That can be arranged, as long as you comply."

"I'm listening." The last thing Jack Bristow wanted to do was give in to a terrorist, but he would never be able to live with himself if he knew he was responsible for his daughter's death. Even though he never admitted it to her, Sydney had been his rock throughout the years, and he yet had gotten a chance to really get to know Sierra.

"Good. Your daughters will be returned safe to their boyfriends and the CIA on one condition and one condition alone." Jack fiddled with the eraser end of his pencil.

"What's that?" All eyes were focused on him, Jack wondered if any of them had blinked.

"Join my team, we can work together like the old times, except this time I will have your full cooperation, because at any time I could find your daughters." Jack sat erect choking the phone as if he could choke Sloane. 

"I give you my full cooperation, and you won't harm my daughters?" Jack repeated. The director shifted in his seat, scribbling down on his pad, he watched Jack intently.

"Exactly. Oh and you have an hour to decide." With that Sloane hung up. Jack stared at the phone then at the men in the room, then back at the phone.

---

Irina put on her earring examing reflection in the glass window. 

"_Jack can't know."_

"Why not, why can't I just leave the baby with him?"

"Relax, I have an excellent family arranged for her already, but I have plans for her, and Jack would just get in the way."

"I don't understand."

"You will eventually trust me."

Trust me. Twenty years later and those words still haunted her. True the family was excellent, and she did understand a little better, but the question still haunted her why couldn't Jack know? Irina remembered how the only thing holding her back was Sydney, she really loved her, but Jack was to close to discovering the truth, and she had to leave. Irina shifted into her favorite yoga position. The feeling that she had earlier returned, something was wrong, but she couldn't figure it out.

---

The meeting was dismissed, Jack and the director remained to discuss Jack's fate. Vaughn grabbed Weiss and Marshall by the arm.

"We can't let Jack go." He hissed after pulling them into a side corridor.

"I think that's between Agent Bristow and the director." Weiss reminded.

"That can't be the only solution we got to do something."

"Dude your sounding like a underbudget cop show were talking about two international terrorist, assuming Sark is involved, and the CIA we can't just get some gadgets and go charging through out the US looking for Syd and Sierra." Weiss gave his friend a reality slap.

"There has to be something." Vaughn sighed.

"Maybe there is." Both Weiss and Vaughn turned toward Marshall.

"Perhaps Sydney and Sierra's mother could help."

****

That's all for now. Please review I'd really appreciate it. 


	11. Bargain

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

A really short chapter just for the sake of updating.

Vaughn and Weiss found Irina posed in a difficult yoga position.

"Can I help you two?" She asked without turning around, trying to maintain her calm, in-control composure.

"Where are they?" Vaughn demanded.

"Where are who?" Irina sighed releasing her position, yet not making eye contact with either agent.

"Sydney and Sierra." Irina's eyes snapped up and barred right into Vaughn.

"What do you mean?"

"They're gone."

"How, who took them?" Irina had forgotten about keeping her composure.

"Sloane." Irina sighed, somehow she knew this day would someday come, but she prayed she wouldn't be alive.

"Your not surprised." Weiss noted.

"I knew this would happen one day."

"What?" Irina raised her eyebrow, she had the CIA back where she wanted them.

"I'll exchange information for one thing."

"What's that?" Vaughn demanded.

"If you want Jack, Sydney and Sierra all alive, and with the CIA, you'll let me have more freedom, on the computer." 

****

Sorry y'all I warned you it'd be short, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. Buisness Partners

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I am getting down on my knees and begging whoever reads this to please review even one word would be appreciated! (Now that is a little sad and humiliating)…on with the chapter. 

Jack lowered himself into his car, against the advice from Kendall, Jack had terminated his career with the CIA, he was getting to old for the job anyway, most men his age were already retired. Jack drove off dialing the number to Sloane.

"I knew you'd come around." Sloane admitted after Jack agreed to work with him.

"My daughters?"

"You have my word they will be released, but not until you're here and I have you full cooperation." Jack sighed into the phone.

"Your word is often corrupt."

"Jack…I've always loved Sydney and Sierra like my own daughters, and you know that, I promise I will release them." Jack grew quiet, he wasn't quite sure if he could trust Sloane or not. "We're business partners now Jack, I'm not going to hold you like a prisoner, you can even visit your daughters…just as long as you don't make a run, because I will find you and if I don't find you I can always find your daughters."

"Alright, Alright." Jack snapped.

"Excellent."

---

Jack stood by Sloane's side as he watched his daughter's being escorted out of the building and into a waiting van, blind folded. 

"They will be dropped off at the CIA headquarters, you have nothing to fear, now let me show you my plans." Jack watched as the van drove off until it was a speck on the horizon before turning to follow Sloane.

---

The blindfolds were removed from our eyes, I looked around Sierra is standing next to me and we are in the parking lot across from the CIA building. The men who untied are blindfolds step back into the van and the van peels out of the parking lot. Sierra and I both stand flabbergasted, we were told nothing as we were blindfolded and led out. Before I knew it I was crossing the street toward the CIA building, with Sierra in tow, we walked right pass the receptionist and to where we knew we could find Kendall. Kendall stood in the center of the room surrounded by Weiss, Marshall and Vaughn all turned as if they saw a ghost walking into the room.

"Where's our dad?" Sydney demanded.

"Damn it, I didn't think he'd honestly do it." Kendall swore.

"Do what?" Sierra demanded. The men exchanged glances.

"We need to talk."

****

I know another short chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Sleeping Pill

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Once again I am so incredibly sorry for taking over a month to update, y'all reviewed and everything and I've taken over a month I'm so sorry!

Thanks to Kriss, Valoriahn and HM for the encouraging reviews!!

She stumbled down the corridor, stopping outside a room, she looked in to find Sierra slumped over the couch. Obviously knocked unconscious in a struggle, the slight rise of her chest was a reassuring sign that Sierra was still alive. 

"Dad!" Sydney called out, knowing this blew her cover, but Syd knew her father was in this building. A gunshot rang down.

"NO!" Sydney screamed she raced down the hall and into a room, she found her father soaking in a puddle of his own blood, with Sloane hovering over him with a gun in hand. "NO!"

Sydney jolted up in her bed, a cold sweat trickled down her spine, and she got an icy chill.

"Syd?" Her sister, Sierra, was standing at the foot of her bed a look of concern on her face. Sierra was living with Sydney while she was settling and accepting her new life in America. Sydney pulled her covers up and around her body.

"I had a nightmare." 

"The one where you find Dad murdered?" It had been two weeks since Jack had exchanged himself for Sydney and Sierra, and so far there was nothing on what condition he was in, or where he was. 

"Yeah that one." Sierra offered her a sleeping pill, that the doctor had prescribed both girls, and a glass of water. The girls had trouble sleeping recently and the CIA doctor had prescribed them some sleeping pills, both were determined to find their father. In the past two weeks in their odyssey to find their father they had grown closer to one another, and reluctantly closer to their mother. Though it was easier for Sierra to grow close to her mother, she was still hesitant on the grounds that her mother was an international terrorist. In Sydney's case, it was fear of being betrayed again, but after loosing her father, despite the fact that her mother was a terrorist, she didn't want to loose her again either. Sydney glanced at her clock 2:01 A.M. 

"Why are you up?" She asked groggily waiting for the pill to take effect.

"I heard you scream." Sierra answered nonchalantly curling up on the chair near Sydney's bed, draping a blanket over her legs.

"I'm sorry to wake you, you can go back to bed." 

"No big, besides it about lunch time in Rome."

"You've had the longest case of jet lag I've ever known of." Sierra shrugged as she picked a book off of Sydney's nightstand. 

"Ever since middle school I've suffered from sleep deprivation, I've learned that I can operate on very few hours of sleep, a job hazard I'm afraid to." 

"Hmmm…. What did you tell Francie?"

"That I should have never asked you to watch those scary movies with me, Vaughn and Weiss." It had been hard adjusting to their new life style with Francie. They told Francie that their dad was on an extensive business trip in Chicago, in Sierra's scenario, she was a little difficult to explain. They had deliberated over an explanation for several hours, they had though of having Sierra stay with someone else, but sooner or later Sierra and Francie's paths were going to cross. Sierra ended up being a cousin from Jack's side of the family that recently moved to the LA area that was the most logical alias. The sleeping pill was beginning to take effect, Sydney's eyelids were growing heavy, and the last thing she saw was her sister leafing through one of their mother's books. 

****

What do y'all think? This chapter's purpose was to explain what is going on, next chapter I promise will be updated soon, PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Revision of The Telling

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I know that in this chapter I'm jumping but I have a purpose behind my chaos, and keep in mind this is an A/U fic.

Thanks to a and Irina/Laura Bristow for the reviews sorry it took so long to update.

…One month later….

"This is it Jack." Sloane spoke as he led Jack to the Rambaldi device. "Its complete." Jack was enticed by the device, but did his best effort in not showing it. 

"What does it do?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure…let's see." Sloane turned and smiled at Jack before activating the device. 

…Eleven months later…

Sierra packed up the last of Francie's belongings. A lot had happened in the last year, including the fact that Francie turned out to have been killed and replaced by a double. Will had found out, and fortunately warned Sydney in time. Sierra had came home from work late that night, when she heard gunfire coming from Sydney's room, she instinctually grabbed her gun, and was stunned to find Sydney and Francie firing at one another.

"She's a double!" Was all Syd had to say Sierra was aware of the rest. Sierra fired two shots that pierced Francie in the back, it was hard firing at Francie, a woman Sierra had grown so close to, but this was not the real Francie, she killed the real Francie. The double charged Sierra, slamming her into the glass buffet cabinet. Sierra slumped to the floor as Sydney took on Francie. Punches and kicks were being thrown in every direction, it took a while for Sierra to get back on her feet to fight off Francie. They nearly had to flood Francie's double's body with bullets before she slumped to the floor, beaten up and immobilized. A CIA doctor pronounced her dead, and Sierra, Sydney, Will, Vaughn and Weiss held a funeral for the real Francie.

In the past year their father had yet returned, but they had reason to believe he was somewhere in Zurich, and their mother had escaped from CIA custody and had yet been heard from. It had been a trying year that brought Sierra and Sydney closer together and both closer to Weiss and Vaughn. 

"I would have never gotten through this year without you." Sydney confined in Sierra one evening over wine and ice cream.

"Yeah you would, because you would have Vaughn."

"Whose to say that I would have survived that one night when I found out Francie was a double." 

"Syd I'm going to be frank I was never good with temporal dynamics or anything along those lines, I believe that the past be in the past, and that we can't plague the future, present or past with 'what ifs' we just got to deal with cards were dealt with." Sierra philosophized. 

….In the office….

An email popped up on Sydney and Sierra's screen.

_Report to the briefing room ASAP. –Kendall._

Sierra moaned she had developed a strong dislike to Kendall, she was raised not to hate people and to try to find good in everybody, but the only good she could find in this man is that he worked for the United States of America. 

"Coffee." She said aloud, she always needed coffee during these meetings.

"I'm getting to know you to well." Weiss teased extending his arm, to reveal a cup of coffee.

"You are a God send!" Sierra greeted kissing Weiss on the cheek, "Now lets go, last thing I want is for Kendall to chew us out for being tardy." With that the two left for the briefing room, as well as Sydney and Sierra, eager to learn of their next mission.

…I know not the best of chapters, and I jumped around a lot but I promise next chapter will be better!


End file.
